Nerdluckette Lalaine
Leeyana (better known as "Leena") is a fan-created Nerdluck character made by Sabrina1985. About her Leena was born on October 30, 1992 on Moron Mountain to her parents, Blanko and Bianka. She is a light blue female Nerdluck with hazel eyes, who wears a light red ribbon on her head. Leena is a silly, happy-go-lucky, and slightly stupid peacemaker who is is somewhat more intelligent than her parents and was more studious for laser gun lessons than Meeki, but she has a tender heart of pure gold, a true sweetness about her that none of the other Nerdlucks have, is good in creative areas, loves to relax, and also has an adventurous side. Leena avoids confrontation passionately because she's passive agressive in that fashion and if there's a fight, she's most likely to try and patch it up, because she'll say nearly anything to get the others to not fight. A few years ago, she had gotten married to Lime the son of Bang and Brenda. Leena loves Lime and Lime loves her, but before they were married, their relationship had gotten quite shaky at times, probably because neither of them really liked to face conflict but they always were able to work things out and made up after an argument, this is because their relationship is built on friendship, so it's not likely to fall apart soon. Now, Leena and Lime are happily married, their relationship has gotten quite stronger and they have become closer since then, they also have one child: a daughter named Lima. Family Blanko (father) Bianka (mother) Bluu (brother) Sapphire (brother) Jasmine (sister) Lime (husband) Bang (father-in-law) Brenda (mother-in-law) Meeki (sister-in-law) Emerald (brother-in-law) Bella (sister-in-law) Lima (daughter) Brinko (uncle) Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunny Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherry Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Andrea Denlisen, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Leon Powalski, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Contrary, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Caitlyn, Miss Intelligent, Miss Friendly, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Miss Beanie/Angel Beanie, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Shellbrina, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pool competition receptionist, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Adam/Yellow Fire, Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Adam Legend, Sauria, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Beanie Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Beanie the miniature pony, Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Caitlyn Bird, Adam Bird, Beanie Bird, Jennifer, Gloria, Irene, Kiki, Andrew, Rodolfo, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia, Metallina, Superbot, and Valentina Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Roxanne Nerdluck, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Oroku Saki/Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha/Dark Heart, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Mojo Jojo, Discord, King Pig, Alexis, Jessica, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Condor, Delio, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, and Cavalwar The gallery of pictures Chocolate and the nerdluckettes.png|Chocolate and the Nerdluckettes drawn by Taiama Sunny, Cherry, Meeki, Leena, Lavender, Lemon, and Vina.png|The Nerdluckettes The nerdluckettes and Chocolate.png|The Nerdluckettes and Chocolate Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with bows Category:Blue characters Category:Alien races Category:Nerdlucks Category:Protagonists